My dreams of horror
by Sapphettegirl
Summary: In Russell's dreams, Minka messes up Russell's favorite books and bookshelf. He was so mad at her that he left littlest pet shop for a walk, got injected with some substance and now Russell's gonna get his revenge on Minka...the horrible way.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on the idea Russinka rules gave me in the reviews on "The introduction of LPSFF. And the genre that got the most votes was horror by Sunilfan and anonymous.**

(_Theme song_)

You think about all the things

That you love to do.

It all comes tru-u-ue!

You find a place you never knew

Where you're happy to

Just be you!

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

We can be (yeah)

Who we wanna be (yeah)

At Littlest Pet Shop

You and me

(_Song ends)_

It was night time in downtown city and Russell was in his owners room getting ready for bed. "Okay Russell, it's time to go to bed now." Russell's owner said. Russell walked to and got into his bed, then he took out his twilight sparkle toy and put it by the side of his bed. "Goodnight Russell." said his owner. Then got into her bed, turned off the lights and drifted to sleep. Russell smiled at his owner and went to sleep as well.

(_Inside Russell's dreamland_)

**A/N: This dream is the story**

On a dark cold night in downtown city, Russell was taking a peaceful nap on the couch, until Minka woke up him up. "HEY RUSSELL!" she screamed. "AAAAHHHH, MINKA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" he screamed. "Hey,you didn't need to use that word on me." she said. "Alright fine, I'm sorry, now what is it?" he said. "Well I fixed your bookshelf just like you asked." she said. "Bookshelf? Minka,I didn't tell you to rearranged my bookshelf." he said. "Well um...uh oh." she said. "Minka, what did you do?" he said. "Weeell..." she pointed to the bookshelf and it was a totally mess. Books were arranged in where they shouldn't be, pages were torn apart, and some had paint stains on them. Russell was shocked and when I mean shocked I'm talking about his eyes enlarging, and mouth dropping. "What..did..you..do?" he asked. "I um.." she said. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY BOOKSHELF!" he screamed.

"I-I-I was t-trying to fix it but-" "FIX IT, MORE LIKE DESTROYED IT!" he screamed. "I-I-It was just that my paint cans were next to your bookshelf, and I accidentally stuck my foot inside one of them and when I tried to get it off some of the paint got on your books. So I tried to clean it off but it ended up ripping some pages. "WHY WERE YOU FIXING MY BOOKS IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" he asked. "I was...only trying to make you happy Russell, I didn't mean to upset you." she said sadly. "Well, the only thing you did was make me angry and frustrated." he said. "I know, I'm sorry." she said. "Sorry? Sorry? DO YOU THINK SORRY'S GONNA FIX MY BOOKSHELF, DO YOU THINK SORRY'S GONNA REPLACE MY BOOKS? HUH, DO YOU!?

Just then penny ling walked inside the pet shop. "Hey everyone, uh is everything ok?" penny asked. "NO IT'S NOT!" Russell screamed. When he said that, Penny whimpered. "But Russell..I was only doing it so..you'll like me." Minka said. "LIKE YOU!? I don't even want to look at you right now. That's it, I'm going outside." Russell said. "But it's cold dark and strange things happen outside." Penny said. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE OUTSIDE!?" He walked outside and slammed the door. "You didn't have to yell at me russell." Penny said softly.

**10 minutes later outside**

"Stupid Minka, always ruining my stuff. Last week it was my comics, then my toys and now this week it's my bookshelf with tons of books inside. Why does she always want to try to impress me just so I can like maybe even love? Besides I already like...someone reason why I don't like Minka like that is because I just don't see any connection between me and her, we can only be best friends but not lovers...Oh man,I can't believed I yelled at poor penny ling! God,sometimes I can be such a bitch. I better go back now and apologize to her." Russell said.

But before he could go back a strange man saw him walked to him and stuck a needle in his arm. "Soon you will fell hatred in your heart for someone and the desire for something or someone." The man said. Once he walked away, Russell fell on the floor feeling something he never felt before. Hatred..and love.

**To be continued**

**A/N: Aw man it wasn't suppose to go that way, but then again Russinka rules did ask for one and some people wanted horror soo yeah. Man, Minka fans or others are gonna write some bad stuff about this on my review list thing. So in case you're gonna write it after reading this...don't just don't, I already told you I don't do Russinka love ok so don't even try it and sorry Minka lovers out there. Anyways I'll update soon to My dreams...of horror if my parents don't take away my IPad or if school doesn't get to me.**

**-Sapphette**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok so this is the part where they're humans now because some of the story won't make sense if they're animals so try to use your imaginations and pretend they're human. But if you use animals then that's ok too I'll tell you when it's human. **

_Back at Littlest Pet shop_

"And that's what happened?" Penny asked. "Yup everything." Minka said. "Minka, you know Russell's loved that bookshelf more than ever. It was a gift to him from christmas." Penny said. I know, but I didn't mean to ruin it though." Minka said. "I know you were but next time just try to leave things the way they are, ok?" Penny asked. "Okay, I will." Minka said. "Good now when Russell comes back, I'll try to talk some sense into him." Penny said. "How come I can't?" Minka asked. "Because he'll still be mad at you." Penny said. "Ooh right." Minka said. "Don't worry, he'll forgive you soon." Penny said. "I hope so." Minka said.

_Back outside_

"hahahahaHAHAHAHA, I'M COMING FOR YOU MINKA MARK. But to do that I'm gonna have to make penny ling leave, now I can't hurt penny because I love her...did I just say that I love her? HECK YEAH I DID! Anyway, to lure penny out I'll send her to the basement, lock her in there maybe have some "fun" in there too, and get my rightful revenge on Minka. Yeah, it's full proof now time to run back to littlest pet shop. Let "Operation revenge" commence. So Russell rolled into a ball and ran as fast as he could.

_Back at Littlest Pet Shop_

"He should be back by now, oh where could he be?" Penny asked.

Then the door bursted open. "RUSSELL! I mean um hi Russell." Minka said. "Yeah...hi Minka." Russell said. "So Russell, mind if we talk somewhere private?" Penny asked. "Yeah sure, um how about the basement?" Russell said. "But that's a little far down." Penny said. "I know but it's totally private." Russell said. "Well...ok if you say so." Penny said. "Just don't take too long you guys." Minka said. "Oh we won't Minka." Russell said.

So they walked to the basement door, opened it and walked all 3 steps down to the bottom. When they got there, another door was there. Russell opened the door and they walked inside but while penny wasn't looking, Russell locked the door. Inside the door they've walked into was a dusty bed, pipes and a refrigerator with old food. "So Russell about Minka she-" "You don't have to say it Penny Ling I've already forgiven her." Russell said. "You have? That's great, I've gotta tell her." Penny said.

She walked to the door but noticed it was locked. "Uh Russell do you mind unlocking the door?" Penny asked. "Not yet Penny, I have a mission I have to finish." Russell said. "Mission, what mission?" she asked. He grabbed penny's hand, walked her over to the dusty bed and they both sat down on it. "Russell?" she said. "Don't worry penny ling, I'm not gonna hurt you." he said. "Oh, okay." she said.

"Now about us." he said. "Us? Russell there is no us." she said. "I know but..what if there was an us?" he asked. "Well as much as I would love to be your girlfriend I can't." Penny said. "Why not?" he asked. "Well a few months ago, I promised Minka that I wouldn't date you because she likes likes you." she said. "Aw come on, you can break a little promise right?" Russell said. "I'm sorry Russell, I can't." she said. "Not even for this?" He slowly moved his face closer to her's and planted a kiss on her cheek.

**A/N: Ok so this is the part where you should start thinking of them as humans. (Warning: This part of the story is going to get a little bit "seductive". So of you're a person who doesn't like those kinds of stuff, I'd advise you to skip this part all the way to the ending. But if you're a person who doesn't care if get bad than go on ahead but remember, you've been warned.) **

"Uh..no I won't break my promise." she said. "Well, how about this?" He kissed her neck but not for long. "hehe well..wait no I'm not falling for it russell." she said. "Come on penny ling at least give me a try, Minka won't know about this. She's upstairs waiting for us, it's not like she's gonna come down here and find out." he said. "Well, oh I don't know Russell." she said. "We'll keep this a secret and no one will know." He behind het, placed his head on her shoulders, wrapped his arms around her and swayed a bit. "Russell, I just-" "Shh don't speak just...roll with it oh and enjoy this part too." he said.

Russell kissed her neck again but this time he did it longer than before. Penny moaned a bit but she didn't care, Russell heard her moan and was surprised. "So, you are enjoying this aren't you?" he said. "Less talking, more sucking." she said. "Haha, yes ma'am" he back to sucking on her neck for awhile but got bored and decided to move on to something else. So with hesitation, he moved his hands towards Penny's boobs but was afraid to go there. Penny saw where his hands were going and said,"Yes you may." Russell smiled, unbuttoned her shirt until it was fully off, unhooked her bra, placed his hands on her boobs and massaged them. Penny moaned even louder than before and Russell loves how she moans.

He massaged them for a while but got bored again. "Ugh this is getting boring...I know what to do. Penny, I want ou to lay down on your back." he commanded. "Ok" she said. Penny layed down on her back so Russell could do his thing. "Russell, I'm not soooo-"

**10 minutes later**

"There I put her to sleep, now to get my revenge on Minka." Russell walked out the door, cleaned himself up from the...and walked back upstairs. "Man,that was the best sex I've ever had. I just hope she'll still like me when she wakes up." Russell thought.

**A/N: Ok so you can stop imagining them as humans now. Btw I had to skip the "sex" part because it was too detailed to explain.**

(_Out of Russell's dream land_)

Russell woke up from his dream because he's realized that some of his covers were wet. "Oh great, well I better clean this up before my owner sees this."

**A/N: Ok, I know what you're thinking. "Oh where's the horror part?" Well don't worry ok the horror's gonna be in the next chapter for sure. So tell me what you think about the story. And don't worry, I'll update soon :)**

**-Sapphette**


	3. Chapter 3

Russell got out of his bed walked to the bathroom, grabbed some tissue and went back to his bed. He cleaned up the mess and threw the tissue in the garbage. Once Russell was done, he climbed in his bed and said, "Ok this time, no more weird dreams about me and penny doing...stuff. Then he went back to sleep.

(_Back to Russell's Dreamland_)

Minka was pacing back and forth getting more and more impatient. "Grr what's taking then so long? Ok that's it, I'm coming down there." Minka said. But before she was about to go down, she saw Russell right at the doorway. "Hey Russell, what took you...hey where's penny ling?" she asked. "Oh she's sleeping peacefully in the basement." he said. "Um why?" she asked. "Because I "did something" to her." he said.

"What did you do?" she asked. "Oh I just "romanced" her." he said. "No, no no no no no. Penny promised me she wouldn't." she said. "It was too good for her to handle." he said. "I want to see her." she said. "Sorry, you can't." he said. "And why not?" she said. "Because, there are certain businesses I have to finish." he said. "Ok fine, do your "business" then we'll go see penny ling." she said. "I was hoping you'll say that."

(_Warning: This part of the story will be horrifying so if you don't want to read it, then skip it until you see "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" But if you don't care at all then go on ahead. You've been warned now._)

Russell threw three knifes at Minka but luckily she dodged them. "Russell, what the heck was that for?!" she cried. "Just doing my business." Next he ran up to Minka and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the floor coughing. "I..thought you've...forgiven me." she tried to say. "I didn't and now you're gonna get it." Next he grabbed her face and banged it on the floor and again and again and again making Minka cry. "Stop it Russell I said I was sorry." she said. "Well sorry's not gonna help me fix my shelf is it." Then he threw Minka up in the air and kicked her jaw in mid-air making her fall to the ground saying,"Ouch".

And finally, he jumped up and back down landing on Minka's stomach making her cough up blood. "Please...stop...it." Minka cried. "No, you've messed up my bookshelf now I'm gonna mess you up. "Why...not...end...my...misery...now?" she asked. "Well since you asked, do you want to die the nice way or the horrible way?" he asked. "The...nice...way?" she asked. "Hmm let me think about it...nope horrible way it is. SO LONG MINKA MARK!"

Russell took out a knife and jammed it through her chest. He pulled out it out and jammed it again in her neck. After he pulled out the knife, he took out a pistol, placed it in her mouth and pulled the trigger then he did it again and again and again. Tongue, teeth, and gums went flying in different directions as the reverberations of the gun rung out again, and again and again. After he was done with that he took out a rope, wrapped it around her neck and pulled both ends of the rope until her entire head came off. "Well, better hid this body. Oh wait, I can't just keep her body like that. I gotta finish just one more thing." Russell said.

He took out an ax and chopped off all her little fingers, and her hands, and her arms, and her legs, and her feet and her toes and finally he chopped her body in half along with her tail. "There, now I can get rid of it." He put the body parts in a big plastic bag, picked it up, walked downstairs where there was an incinerator and threw them inside it until it was all burned.

(_Dreamtime over_)

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!, Ok that was a horrible dream but good thing it's morning time." Russell said.

**Epilogue**

When Russell got to Littlest Pet Shop, he told everyone of that horrible dream he had. Some were spooked, some were puking and some fainted. "I know it was horrible and believe me I was scared too." Russell said. "Uh quick question, what were you and penny ling doing in the basement?" Pepper asked. "Uhhhhh, I don't wanna say it in front of you guys." Russell said. "Please Russell?" Penny Ling asked. "I don't know penny ling, if I told you you'll never forgive me." Russell said. "I can take it..as long as it's not scary." Penny said. "Well, ok..If you say so." he said. So Russell told everything that happened in the basement. Some mouths dropped, and some were surprised.

**5 minutes later**

"And that's what happened." Russell said. "Dude, I didn't know you thought of her like "that". Vinnie said. "Wait no, I don't it was just a one time thing Vinnie." Russell said. "Sure it was." Zoe said. "Minka, are you ok?" Russell asked. "Yeah...I'm fine." Minka said. "Ok then." Russell said.

**A/N: Well, wasn't that a...interesting story worth telling. I am defiantly not trying that any time soon. Anyway it's time for the seventh request since I did the sixth one already and don't worry it's not gonna be as horrible as this one. **


End file.
